Remember to Die
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: He made a contract with Satan himself. He'd live for 20 more years in exchange for the rehabilitation of a town destroyed by a raging fire. It's the last day of his life. The day before his birthday. And there's nothing he can do to change it. NO PAIRINGS


**REMEMBER TO DIE**

**By, Cloud Arcanine**

**Original Story By, Ken Akamatsu**

**The original story-line to this entire fanfic is the base story-line to an episode of an anime by Ken Akamatsu. I take no ownership to this story except for the few changes that I have made. All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**  
**

** -PROLOGUE-**

_"Here it is again. That strange dream."_

_The fire was everywhere. It burned everything. The entire town was completely engulfed in harsh, burning flames. Charred bodies of humans and animals alike consumed the once peaceful town. The screams sounded like they would be heard for miles. A 6 year old silver-haired boy was all that was left to face the destruction. But he didn't. He ran. He ran as far as he could to escape. But before he could even escape the intense heat of the flames, a gigantic shadow loomed over him. He looked up to face the shadows bearer. As tears began to run down his face, the large demonic shadow's wings became visible, and it smiled, fangs and all. "No." The boy said. "Please don't hurt me!" He cried. The creature's shadow seemed to consume him until all he could see was black. The boy knew who the creature was. He knew all about it.  
_

_"20 more years." Satan said in a gravely voice. And then was gone.  
_

Kakashi awoke with a start. He could hear the clock sitting on the table. It was ticking. "I remember everything now." He said shakily. "That was 20. 20 years ago today." He could feel it. The terrible feeling in his stomach that made him feel sick. "What am I going to do..." He said aloud, and then repeated over and over in his mind. Again, and again, and again.

* * *

**-REMEMBER TO DIE-**

Naruto woke up to the sun barely up upon the village of Konoha. "Hmmm." The 12 year old said aloud. "Might as well get up." Naruto got dressed and walked outside. He sat down on a railing when he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. He was about to go inside, when he heard something. He turned enough to see Kakashi run past him. "Sensei!" Naruto called. Kakashi stopped. "Man, you sure seem to be in a rush. Somethin' the matter?" Kakashi turned to look at him. His visible eye was shimmering with wetness. "Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I've gotta go." Kakashi said, and dashed off.

"He's acting strange. I wonder what his problem is." Naruto said aloud. He sighed. "Ah well, better go get some breakfast." He said. Then he noticed that when Kakashi had ran off, he dropped something. Naruto walked over and picked up the small object that looked like a pad of paper. He opened it to see that it was a calender. There was a small mark on the date of September 14th. "Thats today's date."

-------------

At the hand-back room where all the Jonin turned in their reports, Ibiki and Kotetsu spoke of a certain Jonin that should've been there, but wasn't. Genma, another Chunnin like Kotetsu, walked in to gather the reports. "Hm?" He thought aloud. "One is missing. Hey Kotetsu, who didn't show up this morning? Was it Noda?"

"No." Kotetsu said. "It's Kakashi."

"Hmmm," Genma said. "That's not like him. Did you try to contact him?"

"I did, but I got no replys. What do you think we should do?" Kotetsu placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin.

"I'll just have to look into whatever he was after I'm finished. He probably just got tied up with other work, he's not a bad guy." Genma smiled.

-------------

Kakashi stared at the lake near the training grounds. He looked behind him. The memorial stone was shimmering with fresh morning dew. He picked up a rock and gently threw it at the water it skipped a few times and then fell in without a sound. He threw another. It skipped 4 times and then splashed into the water.

-------------

Iruka walked into the hand-back room. "Hey, where's Kakashi? I know he's usually late but isn't this a bit extreme for'im?" The Chunnin asked.

"I'm not really sure." Asuma said. "He was supposed to hand in a report earlier today but has been a no-show so far."

"Really? He's always late?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep." Asuma said as he lit a new cigarette. "I think it's sweet that you're worried." Asuma said to Iruka. The Chunnin looked stunned and in shock.

"I'm not worried about him, I just really need that report. If I don't get it I'll-" Iruka began, but stopped. Kakashi walked into the room.

"Hey guess what? You're late! See? Told you there was nothing to worry about." Asuma laughed. Kakashi silently walked over to Iruka and gave him the report. "Lemme guess, you got 'lost on the path of life' right? Or did that old lady need help across the street again?" He laughed, and Kurenai joined him. Iruka stayed silent as Kakashi quietly stood and took the mocks. Iruka frowned at the Jonins awkward attitude.

-------------

Naruto walked up the stairs to the hand-back room to see Iruka. It had been a long time since Naruto saw his old academy teacher, but he had something else on his mind. He could feel the calender in his pocket. He hoped that Kakashi would be there too so he could return it to him. "That mark...I wonder what it's for?" He thought aloud. "_It looked like he'd been crying._" Naruto thought. Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the kunoichi descending down the opposite side of stairs with a tower so high of books in her hands, that she couldn't see Naruto. Neither of them noticed each other until the blonde and the pink hair hit each other and both Genin toppled to the ground.

"Owww." Sakura said. "Watch where you're going Naruto!" She yelled. She quickly turned to pick up a few books. Naruto began to panic. He stood up very quickly and began to recite his apology, talking a mile a minuet.

"Sakura! Sorry I had something on my mind and wasn't paying attention!" He said.

"No, it was my fault." She admitted. There was an awkward silence the Sakura spoke. "You said you had something on your mind?" She asked, seemingly interested.

"Yeah I did. I don't know if I should but..." Naruto paused. "Sakura? Would it be alright if I asked you for some advice?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

**-------------**

"What do you mean Kakashi? That's just crazy talk." Iruka said back in the hand-back room.

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked as she re-joined the conversation from speaking with Anko.

"We're talking about what we would all do if Kakashi died." Asuma said.

"I'll be an old woman by then." Kurenai said.

"But you can't die, the cultural festival is next week." Anko said as she entered the chat.

"Oh, yeah." Kakashi said, reminded of the soon-to-be festival.

"Okay, let's start brain-storming about what we can do to help you avoid your own death." Kurenai said.

"_What can I do?_" Kakashi thought. Images of the nightmare flashed. "Nothing." He said. Everyone laughed as if it were a joke. Except Iruka.

"Good one!" Asuma said. Kakashi laughed too.

"You wouldn't die, you're too healthy!" Anko said.

-------------

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked Naruto as they sat in Ichiraku. She carefully went over all the facts in her mind.

"Yeah." Naruto said through all the ramen in his mouth. "It looked like he'd been crying. And the weird mark on the calender is making even more of a headache." Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke.

"Well, considering the facts there are several possibilities." She said. Naruto looked up."The first possibility, is that he was sleepy." Naruto did an anime fall, then climbed back into his chair.

"So you think he was just sleepy?" Naruto asked.

"It's the most logical answer. After all, it was very early in the morning. Aside from that, I can only think of two other possibilities." Sakura explained. "He was either crying because he was stressed out with work, or he was crying because he was happy about something."

"I don't get it, if he was happy why would he be crying?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"You wouldn't get it." she said. "Well," Sakura continued. "The only solid clue we have to work from is the mark on the calender. That's today's date right?"

"Right, the 14th." Naruto answered.

"Hm, I'm willing to bet that the 14th the he marked wasn't for this year."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "Oh! 2nds please!" He asked Ayame, the girl that worked in Ichiraku.

"Coming right up!" She said.

"What I'm saying is, It doesn't necessarily mean that he has an appointment today, or that he has some important event he has to attend. He keeps his appointments in his mind anyway, not on his desk calender." Sakura continued as soon as Naruto got his 2nd helping of ramen.

"You do have a point..." He admitted.

"I think it's safe to assume that something probably happened to him in the past on this exact date of September the 14th. And it was an event profound enough to make him cry. Something that really affected him, something like a birthday or-"

"A birthday! Of course that's it! Thank's Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait, I'm not 100 sure on this." Sakura said.

"It does make sense, and Kakashi-sensei is the kinda' person who would forget somethin' like that! Actually, he's so busy that I wonder how he remembers anything at all! That must be it! Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said and dashed off before Sakura could speak.

-------------

The sky was now a reddish-orange as Kakashi put his hand towards the sky. "Nothing." He said. He stared up at the sky for what seemed like hours. He remained upon the roof of the Hokage faces. "_There's nothing I can do about it_." He thought. "_And there's no use in telling everyone. It'll only cause them to worry. Just like all those years ago._" He jumped from the Hokage monument dowm to the highest building that lay beneath it. Where the Hokage resided. The 3rd Hokage stood there, his pipe in his hand. He turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you startled me." The 3rd laughed. "Were you there this whole time?" Kakashi just looked at him for a minuet or two, and then ran. "Kakashi..." The 3rd said, not expecting Kakashi to hear him. Which he didn't.

-------------

"Hey Genma, I'm looking for Kakashi have you seen him lately?" Iruka asked his fellow Chunnin.

"Um, no I haven't seen him all day." Genma said.

"Me neither." Said Kotetsu who was seperating the reports. "But I must've because I have his report right here, maybe I forgot. Oh well."

"Right." Iruka said as he laced his hands together and propped his head upon them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka heard a voice next to him. He turned to see Naruto standing next to him.

"Oh, hi there Naruto." Iruka said.

"Could you uh, help me with something?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "I could really use your help."

-------------

People ran past him as he walked through the village. Voices of men, women, and children. "_I'm surprised I feel so calm._" Kakashi thought. "_Knowing how near the end is..._" He looked up to see that he was standing in front of the hospital. He looked down. The hospital wouldn't be any help. He ran away again. He ran across the many bridges the village had. Until soon his dash became a slow walk, then he stopped all together. "_This is my last day_." His thoughts concluded for him. He looked around every sign, every one all said the same thing.

Help

Help

Help

Help

Help

Help

"Kakashi?" He heard behind him. He turned to see none other than Sasuke. "Why are you walking that way? You live 8 miles in the opposite direction.

"Hm." He said, and walked away. Past Sasuke.

"_What's his deal_?" Sasuke thought.

-------------

The clock struck 8:30 PM. "What's happened to Kakashi? Is he not back yet?" Iruka asked.

"I hope he get's here soon, it's not like we can start without him." Anko laughed. Naruto and Iruka now stood outside. Kakashi walked past them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

-------------

"_Why am I still clinging? Still holding on to hope? Even though I know my chances of being saved, are non-existent._" Kakashi thoufgt as he followed Iruka and Naruto inside and up all the stairs.

"You ready?" Naruto asked Kakashi as they stopped in front of a door.

"For what?" He asked.

"You'll see." Iruka and Naruto smiled, then opened the door.

------------

A bright light blinded him at first, until he heard Asuma speak. Then he opened his eyes. "Ah, our guest of honor." Asuma had said.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi!" Anko yelled. Kakashi stood in shock at all the smiling faces. His students, squad 10, team Guy, and squad 8. Iruka, Kotetsu, Genma, Kurenai, Guy, Anko, Ibiki, Jiraiya and the 3rd Hokage. All of them had no doubtfull looks. All of them were happy.

"Hey, why the long face?" Asuma laughed.

"Cheer up! It's time to have fun!" Anko said.

"The surprise worked, he's speechless." Kurenai smiled.

"I'd like to thank you all but..." Kakashi began.

"But?" Naruto asked.

"You're all just..." Kakashi continued. "One day early. My real birthday is tomorrow, the 15th."

"But-but-but what about that mark on your calender?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked confused.

"It was September 14th wasn't it?" Kakashi remained silent.

"That's because, today is the last day I'll..." He finally spoke up.

"You'll what?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, you know. It's the last day I'll ever be 26." He said quickly. "Sorry, I guess I'm acting a little weird today."

"You're no weirder than us!" Anko exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "Now, what do you say we part until it's your birthday?!"

"_I'm lucky to have such good friends. I wonder, If I told them that after today they'll never see me again, would they beleive me?_" Kakashi thought. "_No. They wouldn't._"

-------------

The clock now showed 9:51PM. "Now!" Anko yelled. "How 'bout a speech from today's special guest?" She walked over to Kakashi and held a microphone up to him. "C'mon! You're 27 years old as of today. Well, actually you have about 2 or so hours more to go, but whose counting?! Let's get this thing started!"

"Uh, I." Kakashi didn't know what to say. "Um, I'd like to thank everyone,"

_A burning town._

"I'm very-"

_A demonic presence. _

_That evil smile. _

_Help._

"I'm not sure what to-"

_Help._

_Help. _

"You're all-"

_Help._

_Help._

I-" Kakashi couldn't find the correct words. "I'm sorry." He said quietly to himself, the smiled. "Everyone, thenk you very much." His knees were shaking slightly.

**The all enjoyed the party, without any cares. They all laughed and enjoyed themselves and each other until 11:50PM, when Kakashi quietly left the room without anyone noticing. He returned to the top of the Hokage monument and stared up at the stars, when he saw turned and saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki.**

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked over the village from the top of the Hokage. Naruto sat upon the ledge, while Kakashi just looked from a standing position. "You know, that really was allot of fun." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Well of course you did! I mean, it is your birthday and all."

"No it isn't, I told you all my birthday is tomorrow, duh." Kakashi laughed.

"Oh well, I'm sorry." Naruto said then smiled. "Sensei, of all the cool teacher's I've I had since I became a Gennin I'm glad you were the first."

"Huh?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were such a rude person. But the more I got to know you I realized that you're actually very kind, and such a hard worker."

"Naruto..."

"What?"

"Please just stop okay, just leave me alone. It doesn't matter what you, or anyone else thinks. And I don't care if I'm nice, or rude, or whatever."

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms. "Well I was just trying to show you how much are friendship means to me."

"Thank you." Naruto turned to look up at his teacher. "Naruto. At first I thought you were annoying, a-and that you were p-pretty stupid. But I just wanna say that you're the most-"

**The clock struck 12:00PM.**

Kakashi stopped talking. He lost his balance and fell off of the Hokage monument. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled. He gathered chakra in his feet and ran down the Hokage faces. He grabbed Kakashi and landed onto the rooftop below. He sighed. "Well that was a close one. At first I thought I'd lost you there. Sensei?" Naruto talked to Kakashi, no answer. "Sensei?" Naruto asked again, no answer. The Naruto realized what the real mark on the calender was for. And What Kakashi really meant to say. "Please, don't leave me." Naruto cried as tears formed in his eyes. Kakashi had lied. It wasn't the last day he'd ever be 26. It was the last day he'd ever be alive. Tears ran down Naruto's face as he cradled his newly corpsed sensei in his hands.

* * *

**-EPILOGUE-**

It was now 3 weeks after Kakashi's funeral. No one was in a cheery mood. Naruto walked into the hand-back room. "Naruto, I need you to bring this to lord Hokage." Kotetsu said.

"Sure." Naruto said.

-------------

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. It was empty. "I guess he's at lunch." Naruto said. "Huh? What's that?" He noticed the box on the Hokage's desk. He squinted to read it. He finally was able to make out the writing on the top.

**Hatake, Kakashi**

He ran over to the box. He carefully opened it. He saw something small and round inside. It was silver. He picked it up. "What's this?" He thought. Then he realized what it was.

**"The task is simple. All you have to do is take one of these bells from me. That's all there is to it."**

Naruto dropped the bell. There was no sound. He broke down and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry sensei..." He choked out. "Your bell is broken..." He clenched the table. "It's not ringing anymore." Tears fell to the floor. "Why isn't it ringing?" Naruto grabbed the bell and ran from the room, making a promise to himself. As long as he was a Shinobi of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, that this bell would never leave his sight.

* * *

**The reason Satan had said '20 more years' was because of the contract Kakashi had made with him. The town, once filled with life, was destroyed. Kakashi made a contract. That the devil must restore it back to it's former glory. And in return, and only 20 years were left for him. 20 more years to live.**

* * *

**A/N: I love Kakashi more than any other anime related thing in the world, and I never hope this happens. For me, Kakashi is my thoughts 24/7. Trust me.**


End file.
